


Maybe You'll be the One That I Like Best

by peacefulboo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, acrobatic children, comeback era, gadbois fam, hot guys with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulboo/pseuds/peacefulboo
Summary: His eyes are bright, even as she can tell he’s tired. She takes a second to really look at him and is struck at how damn well he’s aging. The new lines around his eyes and the way his shoulders, chest, and even his face have filled out in the last four years -- none of it’s lost on her.





	Maybe You'll be the One That I Like Best

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first fic in this fandom. I have no skin in the game of if they're really together or not, but fuck if I'm not buying what they're selling. Enjoy!

The irresistible sound of the little girl’s uncontrollable belly laugh draws Tessa away from her task of cutting up fruit in the kitchen and out into the back yard. It’s a gorgeous, warm summer evening in Montreal and their team has gathered at Marie-France and Patrice’s home on the edge of the city. Nearly everyone is in town and settled and starting to buckle down as they get their programs ready for the new season. There won’t be many chances for them all to get together and relax after this, so they take advantage of the time to just enjoy each other’s company before the competition and frenetic pace sets in for real. 

“Remember what your papa taught you, kiddo. Back straight, legs and gut strong,” Scott instructs the now serious faced little girl who seems enraptured by him. Tessa can hardly blame Billie-Rose for her adoration. Scott is adorable, after all. Billie’s eyes go wide and her nervous grin grows as Scott takes her by her feet, levers her up over his head so she’s standing straight as a pin above him. “Stay strong,” he tells her before talking her through a few more positional tweaks. The girl lasts about fifteen seconds before the excitement and nerves get to her and she bends her knees, breaking her balance. Scott catches her as she giggles some more. 

Tessa has seen Scott around kids before. He’s usually game to play with his nieces and nephews and he’s always great when they hold workshops and master classes. His easy manner and humor endears him to the kids quickly, allowing him to dole out instruction and correction without judgment or sting. As easy going as he is, Tessa knows Scott can get easily frustrated with incompetent adults, but put an earnest kid in front of him and if he could, he’d spend a lifetime pouring into them. 

The next few years are mapped out in front of them; they’ve set their course and she truly believes there will be no deviation, but, holy crap, she hopes that when this run is over, Scott will coach someday. It’d be a shame for future generations of skaters to miss out. 

“Why are attractive men always so much hotter when they’re good with children?” Madison murmurs from Tessa’s right. 

Tessa groans in agreement. “It’s kind of disgusting,” she replies as she pulls her eyes away from Scott and Billie and smirks at Madi. 

“Seriously. My ovaries are oozing hormones as it is and _that_ ,” she says as she stabs a finger toward Scott and Billie-Rose, “is not helping. It makes me want to drag Adri home and make babies. I don’t even think I like kids,” she adds, wrinkling her nose.

A laugh bubbles out of Tessa at how horrified Madison sounds.

It’s a fun night, full of laughter and wide smiles and bright eyes and Tessa can’t keep her eyes off Scott — doesn’t want to, if she’s being honest. They aren’t joined at the hip for this party. Tessa spends most of her time floating from one conversation to the next; first with Marie-France, and then Gabi, and then Zach and Patch, then back to Madi. Scott makes his own rounds, his steps often dogged by Billie who takes to hanging off his leg, or perching on his shoulders, or swinging from his arm throughout the night. He lets her use his body as her jungle gym with little comment and when the girl’s mother or father softly try and coax her away from him he shrugs to let them know he doesn’t mind when she refuses. 

It’s not until the late, near solstice sunset, when the girl has tired herself out and fallen asleep snuggled against Scott’s side that Tessa settles onto the porch swing on his other side and lays her head on his shoulder. 

“You’re so good with her,” she tells him, voice low so she doesn’t disturb Billie. 

“She’s easy to be good with,” he replies as he drops a kiss on the little girl’s head. 

“She loves you,” Tessa says as she turns her head to press her own kiss to his shoulder. 

“I’m easy to love,” he says and winks at Tessa when she looks up to roll her eyes at him. 

His eyes are bright, even as she can tell he’s tired. She takes a second to really look at him and is struck at how damn well he’s aging. The new lines around his eyes and the way his shoulders, chest and even his face have filled out in the last four years -- none of it’s lost on her. “You really, really are.”

Scott’s eyes soften and his cheeks flush a touch and Tessa shivers as he leans his head against hers and sighs. It’s a contented sigh, satisfied and sleepy. They sit there watching as the last of the sun’s glow disappears from behind the trees to the west, only the sound of the crickets and frogs keeping them company outside. 

Patrice comes then to put Billie-Rose to bed, gently lifting the sleeping girl from where she’s curled into Scott’s side. Tessa smiles as she hears him soothingly shush her as she stirs in his arms before settling into her father’s embrace with snuffle. 

They say their goodbyes soon after, both exhausted from a week full of grueling but gratifying sweat-filled work. Tessa loves their program concepts and every day gets them closer to realizing the vision they’ve all created together. 

There have also been some breakthroughs on the therapy side of things that have left Tessa with fresh eyes and an optimistic outlook on the next two years and beyond; things 20-year-old Tessa would never have dreamed would have worked out for them. 

Hell, things that straight up wouldn’t have worked at any other time in their past.

Breakthroughs that allow her to pull Scott’s hand to her lips so she can press a soft kiss against his knuckles as he drives her home and leave him free to smile and wink at her before focusing back on the road. Breakthroughs that allow her lead him up to her condo at the end of a long week, strip down to her underwear in front of him as he does the same in front of her, before crawling into bed to sleep off their exhaustion with their fingers entwined and their faces inches away from each other so their breath mingles as sleep claims them both.

 

It’s Sunday so there’s no alarm to wake them, but part of their new work ethic demands they keep the same schedule all week long so they only get an extra hour of sleep before their well-disciplined bodies wake them as the sun rises. 

“Morning, sunshine,” Scott rumbles as he brushes her hair away from her face. 

“Morning,” she whispers back, not bothering to open her eyes yet. She’ll never understand how Scott can be alert and energetic the minute he wakes up. Tess isn’t as surly as she once was when she first wakes, but she still needs a bit of time for her brain and body to come back online. Her breath hitches when she feels his lips on her eyelids, and then her cheeks. She shivers when he kisses his way down her neck, nuzzling his nose in the dip of her clavicle before making his way down her body until he’s dragging her underwear off and slowly and methodically teasing out a slow building orgasm with his deft mouth and sure fingers. 

Still, she doesn’t open her eyes even after she comes down from her high. 

“Don’t tell me you slept through that,” Scott grumbles into her neck. 

She laughs and shakes her head. “Not a chance,” she replies as she drags him up for a heated kiss. They make out for a few long minutes, neither interested in rushing. She can feel his dick hard against her thigh as she reaches down to drag her fingers along the shaft. She strokes him as he stretches so he can grab a condom from the nightstand drawer. Within a few moments he’s fully seated inside her and she hums out her contentment. Morning sex is always slow and languid for them, all long, deep strokes and hot, sleep stained kisses and heavy, satisfied gasps for air as they lay together, sweaty and blissfully awake. 

He pulls her out of bed once he’s caught his breath and leads her to the shower. They steal touches and kisses from each other while the water cascades against their bodies, but it’s mostly just helping each other get ready for the day. 

Other than the sex they let their bodies rest on Sundays and as much as Tessa loves being on the ice with Scott, she’s come to adore these quiet days together. They aren’t too different than other days they’ve spent together in the past. There’s a lot of catching up to do with families and friends and other business partnerships they’ve cultivated along the way, and frankly, they’ve never had a healthy amount of space between them even when they weren’t romantic and sexual partners. They’ve spent two decades worth of Sundays catching up with the rest of the world while existing in the same apartment. Now there’s just a heck of a lot less tension and anxiety. And a lot more kissing. 

Tessa doesn’t know what the next two years are going to bring, much less the next five or ten, but for the first time in her life it’s like she’s got all the pieces in front of her, her partner at her side in all aspects of her life, and no fear of what’s to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to D for the prompt and the extra set of eyes and thanks to B for the sober and then drunk beta! You both are the best.


End file.
